Rath's Flower of Destruction
by RathFireDragonKnightLover
Summary: Rath finds the only remaining family member he has and has to fight to protect and keep it. Chapters 5-8 are up! yay! ^^
1. Lonely Girl

Disclaimer: No! I can't say it! Please don't make me! Ok..Ok.. I don't own Dragon Knights! It's so not fair! I wish I could own them But I can't! I really wanna own Rath! Rath: ha! Everyone loves me! *Cuddles with Rath* Enjoy the story! And please review!  
  
A young girl sat outside of the gates to Draqueen. Her red eyes were shining with an eerie glow as she sat in the shadows watching people walk in. As she pushed the black hair that was in her face to the side she stood and walked out onto the path. The girl had to shade her eyes from the sun as she went to pull her hood over her head. Her hair was black and messy, a tiny part on the right was gold. She looked to be about 16, yet her eyes still had that childish gleam. She heaved a heavy sigh as a fairy flew to her and sat on her shoulder. She sighed again as she walked through the city gates while looking down at the scar on her left wrist then up at the large castle is the distance.  
" I hope he remembers me." Her soft voice was heard, making the fairy to look up. She walked down the crowded street then disappeared from view. 


	2. The Secret Behind a Picture

It was a bright sunny day but no one could enjoy it. Everyone was running about the castle but one person. He was sitting in his room on his balcony looking out at the fuss in the streets below. The panic was caused by a report of a Yokai getting into Draqueen. The boy looked down at a picture in his hand. It was of a little boy and girl, both with red eyes and messy black hair. The boy had silver in his hair on the right and the girl had gold in hers. The boy looked to be six and the girl looked one. The boy was holding the baby girl and smiling, the little girl hugging the boy. Rath smiled to himself and wiped a tear from his eye. He then heard someone calling his name and trying to get into his room. He shoved the picture into his pocket as a longhaired blonde with soft blue eyes and a green haired man with green eyes walked in.  
" Hey Rune." Rath said. The blonde looked surprised. He wasn't use to being the only one greeted.  
" Rath, what's wrong? Thatz and I are worried about you." Rune said.  
" Yeah! There's a demon out there runnin' round and your not beggin' to go out after it! Sure you're feeling out Rath?" Thatz asked.  
" I'm fine. I was just thinking." Rath replied. Just then Thatz saw the corner of Rath's picture sticking out of his pocket.  
" Hey, what's that?" Thatz said pointing at the picture.  
" It's just a picture." Rath responded as Thatz took the picture. " Hey!" Rath protested, trying to get it back. Thatz looked at it confused then showed it to Rune.  
" Who are the kids? Is there a girl you haven't told us about?" Thatz asked then started to laugh with Rune. Rath's face turned red as he clenched his fists.  
" No there isn't! And if you must know the boy is me." Rath replied. Rune looked at him and smiled.  
" Who's the girl?" Rune asked. Rath stood and looked at him and Thatz . He then turned quickly trying to fight back his tears. He lost his battle as Rune turned him so he was facing his two friends again.  
" Sh.she's my.my little sister." Rath said then started sobbing into Rune's shoulder. Thatz looked at Rune worried. Rune shook his head as he rubbed Rath's back trying to comfort him. Thatz helped Rune lead Rath to his bed where he sat and wiped the tears off his face. Thatz and Rune sat down next to their black haired friend.  
" What happened to her Rath?" Thatz asked. Rath looked at him and sighed.  
" Our parents were murdered a year after she was born. He name was Tintshydelta, but I called her Tinty for short. Nadil wanted Tinty. since our parents refused to give her up Nadil slaughtered them." Rath explained. Rune and Thatz nodded, wanting Rath to go on. " Even though I was only six I took care of her. The Lykouleon came and turned me human. He took me away, he brought me here and I haven't seen Tintshydelta since, I think Nadil's army may have killed her." Rath's voice faded out. " Not even Lykouleon knows about Tinty."  
" That's why you never want to talk about your past." Thatz said. Rath sighed and nodded then laid down on his bed. Rune and Thatz watched him drift off the sleep and then left to go to bed themselves. 


	3. Full Moon

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Dragon Knights! But I'm working on it! O.O Anyway read and review! If you guys have advice for me, I'm all ears! This is my first Dragon Knights Fanfic so go easy on my ok? I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
In one of the hotel rooms closest to the Dragon Castle a dim light was on. It had to be at least three in the morning. The black haired girl leaned against the balcony railing as she looked at the castle. She couldn't help but notice that there was a light on in the castle too. She sighed heavily when she noticed someone standing by the window of the castle. Just then the fairy flew out to her and sat on her shoulder.  
" What's wrong Tinty?" The fairy asked. The girl looked at the fairy with her red eyes.  
" Nothing's wrong Dubby" Tinty said and smiled again. Dubby looked at her. He had red and orange hair with bright yellow eyes. Dubby was a Fire Fairy. There weren't many of his kind left so he decided to travel with Tinty when he met her. Dubby could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking.  
" What ya thinking bout' Tinty?" Dubby asked. Tinty sighed and looked at the lit castle window again.  
" I'm thinking of my brother and when I'll find him." Tinty said and smiles. " I wonder if he misses me, if he even remembers me. If he doesn't I understand. It's been 13 years since her saw me and he's been busy. I mean, being a Dragon Knight must be tough."  
" Yeah.and it normally takes a lot out of someone to be a Dragon Knight." Added Dubby. " Tinty, what's his name?" Tinty looked at Dubby then up to the full moon.  
" He's name? " Tinty asked. Dubby nodded. " Fedelta told me it was Rath. Rath Illuser." Tinty said and smiled, still looking at the moon. " Let's call it a night Dubby." Dubby nodded as Tinty walked back into the hotel room and shut the sliding door. She climbed into bed and Dubby laid on the extra pillow. She turned off the lamp and got comfortable. Just then she noticed that the light in the castle had gone off too. She sighed and laid her head down on the pillow and then fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. The Chase

Disclaimer: Hope you like the story so far! Dragon Knights and the rest of the characters from the series belong to me. The only people that belong to me that are in the story so far is Tinty and Dubby. Read and Review! Enjoy Chapter 4!  
  
The next day Rath, Rune and Thatz went out. Everything had calmed down since yesterday. As they walked down the streets of Draqueen, Rath would look at the girls and smile causing them to giggle, blush, wave and/or faint. Rath then looked back at his two friends and grinned.  
" Rath you big flirt! You're gonna have so many girlfriends you won't know what to do with them all!" Thatz said and laughed. Rath and Rune joined in.  
" Thatz, that's a easy answer really." Rath stated. Rune continued laughing.  
" Then what is it?" Thatz asked. Rath smirked.  
" Sex, sex, sex, sex and more sex!" Rath said and laughed. Thatz and Rune laughed harder.  
" We got our old Rath back!" Rune said, wiping tears from his blue eyes. He laughed so hard that he cried. Fire sat up on Rath's shoulder and handed him a card.  
" You have lost it Master." Rath read aloud and began laughing again. " Yep!"  
" Rath, with all that sex, Draqueen will be infested with chibi Rath's!" Thatz said and laughed. Rath laughed too just as he felt a small tug at his side. He looked to see that he dagger was gone then saw a hooded figure running away. This caused him to draw his sword.  
" The stole my dagger! And on top of that they smelled like demon!" Rath shouted and took off running after the thief, Thatz and Rune close behind. They chased the hooded figure down the streets of Draqueen, Rath pointing his sword at the person/ demon the whole time. Finally they chased the figure out of Draqueen where the person tripped on a rock and stumbled to the ground. The hood fell off revealing long black hair and a tiny fairy on their shoulder. Rath stopped at the figure as it started to sit up/ When the person fell the dagger went into their side. The person turned and looked at the Dragon Knights making them freeze in shock. 


	5. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Still wish I did. The only characters I own that are in this story are Tintshydelta aka Tinty and Dubby the FireFairie.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far! Even though there isn't many. Read and Review!  
  
Rath look at the person and covered his mouth. His sword fell to the ground with a clank at the sight of a pair of blood red eyes.  
"I.It's a girl!" Thatz said. Just then, the girl pulled the dagger out of her side and held it up.  
"Don't come an.any closer!" She threatened as Rath tried walking closer. 'Those red eyes. The black hair with the gold.No, it can't be! But it looks just like what she would look like now." Rath thought. He ignored her threats and continued toward her. She pushed the dagger forward and would have got Rath in the stomach but Rune and Thatz grabbed him. Rath looked at the girl again.  
"Rath, you've got to be crazy! She has a weapon!" Rune said. Rath ignored him and kept staring.  
"Tintshydelta." Rath said just above a whisper. The girl's eyes grew. 'How did he know my full name.' Tinty thought. Dubby flew to Rath as the other to let him go and got in his face.  
"How did you know her full name!?" Dubby asked. Rath ignored the tiny fairie for he couldn't understand a word he said and walked to Tinty.  
"Tinty.is that really you?" Rath asked and kneeled next to her. 'That smell, I could remember that smell from anywhere' Tinty thought. Rath smiled at her.  
"Big Brother.R.Rath?" Tinty asked. Rath smiled again then nodded. Tinty then began crying. "Oh Rath! I.I finally fou.found you.Big Brother."  
"Shh.It's okay now Tinty." Rath said, picking his sister up. He waled over to Rune and Thatz then smiled again. " Meet Tintshydelta, my little sister. Tinty needs help. Let's go back to the castle to get her fixed up." Rath said and walked past, not even waiting for an answer. Dubby sat on Rath's shoulder as the group walked to the Dargon Castle. 


	6. Welcoming Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Knights, Mineko Ohkami does. Oh how I wish I did own them though. All I own is Tinty and Dubby. So no suing of the innocent me!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update ^^' I had writer's block! Well here's Chapter 6! Read and Review, please. ^^  
  
Rath took Tinty to his room and laid her on his bed. Fire sat on one of the pillows and Rath sat next to her. Dubby sat on Fire's back watching Rath carefully.  
"Thatz, Rune, would you guys mind going to find Kai-Stern and Lykouleon? And the bandages." Rath said, not looking up from his sister. They nodded and ran out the door. Tinty slowly opened her red eyes and smiled.  
"Rath, I missed you so much." Tinty said then too a painful breath. Rath rested her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Just then Kai-Stern, a white haired man with white eyes, and Lykouleon, a blonde man with green eyes came in with the other Dragon Knights holding the first aid kit. Kai- Stern looked at Rath confused.  
"Rath? Who is that?" Kai-Stern asked, sitting down next to Rath.  
" The bandages, I need them Kai-Stern." Rath said, ignoring the Blue Dragon Officer's question. Kai-Stern looked at Rath as he handed him the first aid kit. " Okay, this may hurt." Rath warned his sister. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes as he dabbed peroxide on the wound.  
"Itai." Tinty mumbled as Rath continued tending to her wound.  
"Rath, who is that?" Kai-Stern asked again. Rath looked up from his work and sighed.  
"This is my younger sister, Tintshydelta." Rath responded then started wrapping Tinty's waist. "Hold her for me." Rath said, setting Tinty in Kai-Stern's arms. Just then Kai-Stern noticed she wasn't wearing anything, causing him to turn bright red. Tinty giggled as everyone started to laugh. Rath came back holding a large T-shirt. "Put this on her Kai- Stern, then we all can talk." Rath said. Kai-Stern nodded and put the T- shirt on the black haired girl. She smiled and kissed Kai-Stern on the cheek then stood up.  
"Thank you Sir!" Tinty said and smiled again then winked. Kai-Stern blushed and held his cheek then smiled back at Tinty. ' The one with white hair. he's pretty cute.' Tinty thought. Lykouleon smiled at Tinty.  
"Would you like to meet the other inner clan members?" Lykouleon asked. His smile was so welcoming and warm Tinty couldn't say no. He bowed to her and smiled again then took the girl's and kissed it, which surprised Tinty. He then held her hand and lead her and the rest of the group to his meeting room. 


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Knights so don't sue me! I DO own Tinty and Dubby so you can't use them unless you ask for my permission. Thanks!  
  
Read and Review! Reviews are more than welcomed! ^^  
  
Tinty sat between Rath and Kai-Stern. Some of her color had returned to her skin as her red eyes looked from one person to another. Rath watched her as a smile crossed his face that everyone happened to see.  
" You seem happy again Rath. Shows what a little girl can do!" Thatz said and laughed. Rath went to punch him as Tinty started giggling then took a sip of her tea.  
"Now Tintshydelta." Lykouleon started.  
"Please, My Lord, call me Tinty" Tinty said and smiled. Lykouleon smiled back.  
"Okay Tinty, I would like you to meet the Dragon Officers. That over there is Ruwalk, the Secretary of State." He said pointing to a man with long black hair and orange eyes. " He's my best friend."  
"Hello Tinty." Ruwalk said.  
" This over here, is Alfeegi, the Chief Secretary." The Dragon Lord then gestured to a bluish-green haired man that also had orange eyes. On the back of his head, his hair was in a thin ponytail that ran down his back.  
"It's a pleasure to have you here Tintshydelta." Alfeegi responded to his introduction. Lykouleon looked from Alfeegi to Tinty and smirked.  
" Don't let him fool you Tinty. Alfeegi is the really strict one, I'd keep clear of him." Lykouleon said and nudged Tinty making her giggle.  
" You got that right!" Kai-Stern said and started laughing. Everyone but two men started laughing, one being Alfeegi.  
" I heard that Lord Lykouleon! You too Kai-Stern!" Alfeegi said. Kai- Stern patted him on the back as he wiped tears from his white eyes. Tinty then looked at the second man who wasn't laughing. He had black hair and black eyes. Lykouleon noticed her staring at him and smiled.  
"That there is Tetheus, the Secretary of Security." Lykouleon said. Tetheus looked at Tinty, his emotionless face frightened her.  
" Hello Miss Tintshydelta. It is very nice to meet you." Tetheus said in a spooky voice that sent chills down Tinty's spine. She shivered a bit then smiled.  
" And I believe you have already met Kai-Stern, the Secretary of Foreign Affairs." Lykouleon stated. Tinty looked to Kai-Stern and smiled.  
"Yes, I believe I have. But I didn't now his name" Tinty said and smiled. " All I knew was that he is awfully cute!" She said and hugged Kai- Stern's arm. Kai-Stern blushed hearing her say that.  
"Gee.um.thanks." Kai-Stern said and smiled. Tinty then yawned. " Miss Tinty?"  
"Please Kai-Stern, just call me Tinty."  
"Uh, okay Tinty. Can you tell us what happened?" Tinty looked at Kai- Stern unsure of what to do.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to Tinty." Rath said. Tinty sighed then smiled.  
"It's ok Rath. I can tell them." Tinty said. " When Rath was brought here Nadil took me. He had a crib placed in one of the dungeons and he locked me in there. He wouldn't take care of me, wouldn't feed me, bathe me or change me. Fedelta heard about it so, everyday after his mission, which was to watch after you Rath, he would come take care of me. He would always tell me about Rath and what had been happening. Nadil must have known because I was never dirty. Fedelta treated me like I was his daughter." Tinty then sighed. The Dragon Clan looked at her wanting her to continue. "As I grew up I wanted to know more about my big brother then I finally wanted to meet him. During this time I fell in love with Fedelta and he fell in love with me. But I couldn't stay there with him. He understood and helped me get away when I was 12. Fedelta then gave me a potion to make me part human. That's why I look this way. During the past 4 years I have been fleeing Nadil and his army. I finally found Rath after stealing his dagger, that's how I got this wound on my side." Tinty finished then smiled. Her smile soon faded into a frown. Kai-Stern was looking at her left wrist.  
"Tinty, what is that scar on your wrist from?" Kai-Stern asked, now holding her wrist and staring at it. Rath looked at Kai-Stern with a worried look. Tinty looked to the ground as she pulled her arm away from him.  
" I.I belong to Nadil." Tinty said sadly. Rath pounded his fist down on a table and jumped up.  
" You do NOT belong to that.that.grrr. Tinty, you belong to no one! You're not an animal! I'll be damned if that piece of crap is going to treat you like one!" Rath screamed. Tinty looked at her frightened. It took Thatz, Rune, Kai-Stern and Lykouleon to calm the enraged black haired boy. When he settled down he took his little sister in his arms and ran his fingers through her long jet-black hair. " I'm sorry about that Tinty. I didn't mean to scare you.I couldn't control myself, never can when it comes to Nadil. He really pisses me off" Rath replied. Tinty sighed and nuzzled herself into his chest then smiled contently.  
" Nadil, he slit my wrist when I was five. I wouldn't listen to him so he slit it and then healed it. He said that he could track me now. And that I belong to him." Tinty said.  
"That's horrible. You're very brave to stand up to Nadil though." Ruwalk said.  
"Tintshydelta?" Rath asked. Tinty smiled. She loved to hear her brother say her name.  
" Yes Rath?"  
" You won't belong to Nadil for long. I'll free you. It's what Mom and Dad wanted in the very beginning." Rath said. His sister smiled as tears filled her eyes.  
" And we'll help you Rath!" Thatz and Rune spoke together. Kai-Stern looked to the other Dragon Officers then Lord Lykouleon and nodded.  
" We will all help you protect your sister Rath. We know she means a lot to you." The Dragon Lord smiled.  
"Thank you your majesty." Rath said and picked Tinty up. "We are going to bed, My Lord." Lord Lykouleon nodded and smiled.  
"Sleep well Tinty. You too Rath. I will have Kai-Stern come to check on you." The Lord said. Rath nodded and went to his room with Tinty. Tinty climbed to the top of the bed and sat there waiting for Rath. Rath finally climbed in and she cuddle up to him. Rath smiled to the feeling of the extra body heat his sister was letting off. He stared up at the ceiling thinking. For the longest time it was silent in the dark. The silence was broken by a gentle content moan the escaped Tinty's throat as Rath rubbed her back.  
" I love you Rath." Tinty murmured in her sleep.  
" I love you too Tinty." Rath said as he closed his red eyes. By the time Kai-Stern came to check on them, Tinty and Rath were fast asleep in each other's arms. 


	8. Unexpected Awakening

Disclaimer: And yet another disclaimer. I don't own the Dragon Knights, only Tinty and Dubby. Thank you.  
  
Well Here's chapter 8. Read and review.  
  
Rath awoke the next morning with his hand being covered with drool. He looked at Tinty and smiled. He then looked to the side of his bed to see Crewger, a demon dog, licking his hand.  
"Awww. Crewger, you got me covered in slobber." Rath said and laughed. Crewger squealed with happiness as Rath started to pet him. But the petting soon stopped when Rath was forced to lay down. Tinty was using his chest as a pillow. Fire was laying on Rath's lap, a bubble coming from his nose. Rath laughed to himself as he popped the bubble. The fire dragon woke up glaring at his master. :: I was sleeping master! -.-():: The card that Fire held up read.  
"Yeah, so? Your point is?" Rath said and smirked. Fire then started beating Rath's chest where Tinty wasn't laying with the sign. Rath laughed until he felt a pain on his chest. He forgot he had taken his shirt off during the night because he was hot. "Fire! You cut me!" Rath yelled. Fire started to whimper as Tinty woke up. She yawned a bit then looked at Rath, She was still wearing the T-shirt from last night and it was much too big for her. The collar of the shirt hung down just below her mid chest showing part of her breasts, which was too much of her body for Rath too see. He blushed a deep red as he continued staring at her bare chest. 'No! Rath you gotta stop starring! She's your sister fir heavens sake! You'll make yourself look like a pervert! But. I can't help it. She's so beautiful.' Rath thought to himself. Tinty then noticed her brother's cut on his chest and it was bleeding.  
"Rath! What happened to your chest!?" Tinty asked. Rath didn't respond. He was still staring at his sister's chest. He finally snapped out of his trance when Tinty poked him in the stomach.  
"Huh? What?" Rath asked.  
"What happened to your chest?  
"Fire cut it with his sign. He was beating me with it. -.-'" Rath responded. Tinty smiled.  
"You silly dragon." Tinty said. " Does it hurt?" Rath nodded. Tinty then leaned over to her brother and kissed the cut. To his surprise, the pain subsided.  
"Fedelta said that sometimes if a child got hurt that their parents kissed the wound and the pain in the child's head stopped. It's foolish to believe in it now." Tinty said and sighed. Dubby then flew to her and sat on her shoulder.  
"It's ok Tinty. I still believe that there is still plenty of my kind left. But by now it may just be me." Dubby said. Tinty took him in her arms and hugged him gently, making sure not to smash him.  
"It's ok Dubby." Tinty said. She then look to Rath. "Big Brother, you should have Rune heal that. He's a farie, I can sense it." Tinty said Rath smiled and hugged his sister, making sure the cut didn't touch her.  
"Good idea Tinty. Thanks." Rath said and looked into his sister's red eyes with his own. "You look just like mom Tinty and you act the same way. So caring and sweet. But determined like dad." Tinty smiled and kissed Rath's cheek. He then gently took Tinty's chin in his hand then closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly and passionately. Tinty had closed her eyes too. When they parted, Rath smiled. 'I can't believe I just did that.' Rath thought. He then hugged his sister to see what she would do. In return she hugged him back so he kissed her again laid her on the bed and got on top of her and kept kissing her. She made no move what-so-ever to make him stop.  
"I love you Tintshydelta." Rath mumbled.  
"Oh Rath.I love you too. But we need to stop." Tinty murmured back.  
" Yeah.you're right." Rath said and got up. He went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt. " I'm sorry."  
" It's okay Rath. Really, it is. I enjoyed it."  
"I'm going to find Thatz and Rune. Stay here till I get back, okay?" Rath said  
"Okay Big Brother."  
" When I get back I'll take you to Queen Raseleane. She will have something you can wear till Rune, Thatz and I can take you out." Rath said and kissed her forehead. She then kissed his cheek making him smile. "Fire, Crewger, stay here and watch her." Rath said. Fire and Crewger nodded. Rath then walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
This is getting really long O.o Didn't think I would already have 8 chapters. And I'm not even to the good part yet! Man this is gonna be a long story! Well be patient with me please. ^^ I'm working hard on this. Thanks! ^^ 


	9. Explanation

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy!  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Rath's Flower of Destruction  
  
Rath stopped at a large door half way down the hall from his own. He hesitated before knocking on the door then let his hand drop to his side waiting to see if someone would answer. To his surprise, Thatz answered the door.  
"Oh...hey Rath. What's up?" Thatz asked. He then yawned and walked back into the room, Rath following him and closing the door.  
"I'm surprised Thatz. You're actually awake." Rath said and laughed. He then looked over to Rune's bed and smiled at the blonde elf.  
"Good Morning Rune."  
"Hello Rath. You seem happy this morning. Where's your sister?" Rune asked.  
"She's still in my room. I need a favor from you Rune. Can I sit down?"  
"Sure." Rune replied, patting a spot next to him on his bed. Rath sat down then sighed. Thatz sat on his own bed and stared at his fellow Dragon Knights.  
"It must suck having to share a room. I got lucky cause I grew up here." Rath said. Thatz yawned again then smiled.  
"I can't complain. I really like having someone to talk to in the morning and before I go to bed. The only thing is that Rune is always taking a long time in the bathroom doing his hair." Thatz stated and laughed. Rune didn't find it so funny. The Earth Dragon Knight then found himself on the ground, a pillow in his face. Rune then smiled along with Rath who was laughing uncontrollably.  
"Thatz is a great room mate too. But he snores." Rune said and laughed. "Oh, what was that favor you wanted Rath?" Rath looked at him wiping tears away from his eyes from the laughing. Thatz got back on his bed and sat staring at them.  
"I wanted to know if you would heal the cut on my chest. It may only be a paper cut put it hurts like hell, but it doesn't hurt right now though." Rath said and took off his shirt. "I need to talk to you guys about Tinty too."  
"Go on when you're ready Rath." Rune said. He put his right hand on Rath's chest and it started to shimmer and glow beautiful colors. A few seconds later he took his hand away and it stopped glowing as the cut vanished.  
"Thanks Rune. Anyway, this is really strange. You may not believe me. Tinty kissed the cut and the pain stopped. And it hurt like a bitch before she did it..." Rath explained.  
"That really is strange." Thatz said looking at Rune. "What you think Rune?"  
"She may have faerie blood in her. It may explain her ability to communicate with that Fire Fairy. Yokai's normally can't talk to them. Do you understand anything he says?" Rune said.  
"Barely. But I don't really care. If I could I wouldn't listen. He seems like a bother." Rath responded.  
"And I highly doubt that the potion Fedelta gave her could last for two years. If she does have faerie blood it explains that kiss and the Fire Fairy. We need to get her a Light Dragon Amulet so she won't go through the pain from the barrier. She must be in some pain." Rune commented. Rath nodded. He wondered if he should tell them about what had happened earlier in his room between him and his sister. He didn't know what it meant. Were the feelings he once felt for her returning? He didn't want that and he would avoid it at any cost. He decided to keep it between himself and Tinty, unless she decided to tell.  
"Rath, you got quiet." Thatz said. Rath brought his attention to the green haired knight sitting across from him.  
"I was just thinking. I need to go get that amulet for her." Rath said and got up and headed for the door. "Thanks for the help!" Rath continued and walked out the door shutting it before he continued down the corridor to go to Lord Lykouleon to get a Dragon Amulet.  
  
Meanwhile, Tinty sat on Rath's bed. She just finished writing in her small diary she had kept ever since she learned how to write in the Demon Castle. Looking at Dubby she smiled. Dubby smiled back.  
"Oh Dubby.... I'm such a foolish girl." Tinty suddenly replied. Dubby looked at her confused.  
"Foolish? What ya mean Tinty-chan?" Dubby asked. Tinty sighed and put her hands on her lap.  
"Dubby, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, especially Rath." Dubby nodded so Tinty continued. "I love my brother more than a brother. I love him as if he was my boyfriend." Tinty then sighed. "I've have these dreams that he isn't my brother and we're going out."  
"Wow...that's really tough..." Dubby replied to all this.  
"But I like Kai-Stern too. More than Rath. Oh, I'm so confused!"  
"I would be too. I feel sorry for you. Dubby replied. "But maybe you should go to Kai-Stern since you like him more." A click was heard from the door as it started to open. Rath walked in and looked at Tinty. He handed her the Light Dragon Amulet and smiled.  
"Here. Put it on, it's from Lord Lykouleon. I guess I should take you to see Lady Raseleane now. She'll have a ball finding clothes you can wear." Rath said. Tinty stood and walked to Rath then hugged him. Rath ran his finger through her velvet like black hair.  
"I missed you so much Rath.... I was so scared when I was in the Demon Castle. I thought you would hate me because I'm still a yokai." Tinty said and started to cry into Rath's chest.  
"Shh... don't cry Tintshydelta. I could never hate you, you're my little sister. I have to protect you Tinty, and I will." Rath whispered in his sister's ear. When she stopped crying they turned to the door. Dubby flew over to Tinty and sat on her shoulder. They then walked in the direction on the Dragon Lord's bedchambers. 


End file.
